Misunderstanding
by Stupid Cow
Summary: "Does Byakuran really mean that much to you?" Shouichi looked at Spanner as if it was obvious. "Of course!" A slight frown was placed on his face. "I...see." Oneshot. -4851-


**Pairing:** 4851 (Spanner x Shouichi)

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/whatever you want to call it.

**Summary:** "Does Byakuran really mean that much to you?" Shouichi looked at Spanner as if it was obvious. "Of course!" A slight frown was placed on his face. "I...see."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or any of it's characters, sadly T-T. How I wish they were mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm on season 5 of KHR and I just really thought Spanner and Shouichi would make a really cute couple :3 I mean, really! They even have a song together (very disco-y, if I might add xD) And so I thought of this last night. I really hope it remember it x3 Enjoy~

There seriously needs to be more 4851 love c:

**Misunderstanding**

The White Spell Captain was sleeping. His head was tipped down, eyes closed. The glasses had fallen on the floor but were still intact, fortunately. The man in front of him was leaned back onto the chair, about to fall as his head tipped the other way onto his shoulder. His legs were crossed, as if he was still in business mode. However, his face was calm and collected as though he had no care in the world.

The mechanic smiled lightly as he walked over to his friend, marveling at how adorable the other looked. Kneeling down, Spanner picked up the thickly framed glasses from the ground and put them on the counter next to the sleeping red head.

It was rare that Spanner had the time to go up and visit Shouichi, though they had been friends for a very long time. Spanner was always busy with his robotics, fixing every little quirk in the technology in their headquarters. Shouichi, being the captain of White Spell and well trusted by the boss, was also busy commanding and controlling his squad. However, both had _tried_ to make time to talk to each other. Tried and _failed_.

Every time Spanner had succeeded in finding time to go up to the red head though, he was always asleep. It didn't bother him much, he'd just wait until he woke up.

But Shouichi never woke up when he was around.

The mechanic was getting quite annoyed. He sat in the chair next to the captain, getting a clear look at _his_ red head's face.

_His_. No one else could have him but himself. Because no one had known him for as quite as long as he did. No one was close enough to him. No one knew him as well as he did.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

There _were _possibilities that he could be wrong though. Spanner was often suspicious of Byakuran, though he was the boss of the Millefiore famiglia. Not suspicious of Byakuran in _that _way though - more like suspicious of Byakuran defiling the White Spell Captain, while he wanted to do it himself. He knew full well that he was being...what was it called? Overprotective? No. _Possessive_. Yes, that was the word.

_I'll wake him up this once._

"Shouichi...?" He didn't quite know how to wake the red head up. He poked the man's cheek and his lips curled up slightly.

_Cute. His cheeks are soft._

After poking another couple of times, he tried calling to him. "Shouichi? Irie?"

_Poke, poke._ "Um...Shou-chan?"

"Hm? Byakuran? Wha - Oh, it's you Spanner."

A smile appeared on the mechanic's face. "Yeah."

"You haven't visited in - Oi!"

Spanner blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"D-Did you can me 'Shou-chan'?"

He nodded.

"O-Only Byakuran's allowed to call me that!"

"Oh." A little bit of disappointment showed on his face, though he tried to hide it. "Does Byakuran really mean that much to you?"

Shouichi looked at Spanner as if it was obvious. "Of course!"

A slight frown was placed on his face. "I...see."

"How are you? I've been..." Shouichi kept talking, babbling on about the events that had happened since the mechanic had come, completely oblivious to the far away look on Spanner's face as the robotics specialist analyzed what the red head had just said.

_So Byakuran really is special to him. I should've seen it coming._ He clenched his fists. _I shouldn't have gotten too close to him. I shouldn't have let Byakuran get too close to him. Dammit._ It was just too much; Spanner's fists slammed onto the counter, startling the talking red head and silencing him.

"What's wrong, Spanner?"

"Nothing." With that, he walked out of the room without another word.

OoOoO

During the past three weeks, Spanner ignored Shouichi. Whenever they just happened to be walking in the same all, Spanner would stop and continue in the opposite way or walk ahead of him at top speed. Shouichi would try to stop the mechanic, however that would make him go even faster until the red head gave up.

_What's going on?_

"Shou-chan~" Byakuran appeared on the monitor, startling the captain for the fifth time that week.

"A-Ah, Byakuran-san."

The white haired man smiled, picking up another marshmallow and dropping it into his mouth with care. "What's wrong? You've been distracted."

"Hm? Ah, nothing."

"Sure?"

Nodding, Shouichi asked, "What do you need, Byakuran-san?"

"I've been trying to contact your mechanic over there. Spanner, I think was his name. I can't contact him for some reason."

_Spanner._ He gulped.

"Why do you need him?"

He shrugged and put another marshmallow into him mouth. "Just get him for me."

"Here?"

His eyes' gaze landed on the red head's. "Yes. Here."

Sighing, he called the mechanic on the intercom.

A few minutes later, the robotics specialist appeared before Shouichi and Byakuran on the monitor.

Eyes cast down, Spanner said, "Byakuran-sama, Shouichi. Konbanwa."

"Ah, Spanner is it? I've been trying to contact you for quite a while."

"Gomen nasai, I did not notice."

A light laugh came from the boss. "Of course you didn't. But it's okay - no punishment. Because this is something _very_ important I want you to do."

"What is it?"

"Kiss Shou-chan."

Shouichi immediately flushed, his skin changing from pale to crimson red. "Eh? Wh-wh-what?"

In contrast, Spanner was speechless, a light blush coming onto his cheeks.

"That is the reason you've been distracted, isn't it? Now do it so you'll become un-distracted!"

Both men blinked, frozen.

Byakuran sighed. "Fine, work this out yourselves." The screen turned black.

They were still frozen in shock as they stared at each other. Somehow, Spanner's eyes drifted down to stare at the red head's lips.

_It's been so long since I've talked to him. What do I say...?_

Shouichi beat him to it, "Wh-why are you ignoring me?"

"Why did he tell me to kiss you?"

"Answer my question first."

His stomach filled with butterflies as he contemplated what to say. He looked down, the blush returning again. "Y-you said that Byakuran meant a lot to you. Did you mean it?"

The red head blinked. "Yes. He's the famiglia boss."

"Eh? I-Isn't he your...lover?"

Shouichi's mouth immediately went open. "...lover?"

With blood rushing into his ears, he nodded.

"N-NO! You meant that...? I thought - well, he must mean a lot to you too, right? He's the boss!"

His face, now completely flushed was turned away from the captain's. He gulped, "I...suppose. B-But you mean more to me. I mean - not like that. Like - Like...I love you, okay!"

"You...do?"

He nodded, still not looking at the red head. He took a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapped it, sticking it into his mouth.

"I love you too."

Spanner's eyes, which were usually droopy went wide as he heard the captain say those words.

"We've...we've been friends _forever_, but I never thought...I never thought you'd actually...you know, like...men?"

"I don't like men."

"Eh?" As he gasped, Spanner removed the red lollipop from his mouth and shoved it into Shouichi's, however not choking him.

_Mmph._

"I don't like men. I only like you. Now, what does that taste like?"

Shouichi removed the candy from his mouth. "Strawber - "

Before he could finish, the mechanic's mouth was on his, kissing him slowly. The captain gasped as Spanner bit lightly on his lower lip, invading his mouth with his tongue.

"Shou-chan~ Did you make up with - "

The two broke apart reluctantly, faces red.

Laughing, the Millefiore famiglia boss said, "I mean...make _out_ with him yet."

**Author's Note:** That wasn't bad, I think :). I don't know which I like better - 4851 or 10051 (Byakuran x Shouichi). They're both so cute~ Haha, anyways~ I didn't really have any idea what kind of title to put here, so I just...chose one. I don't really think it fits though. If you think of a better one, please let me know!

And please review! I really do love the favorite alerts I get in my inbox, but reviews make me much happier c:


End file.
